An Unexpected Destiny
by Shadow - MCRmy
Summary: The 2nd MovieBook Twist. Sequel to 'Destiny's Call'. AN: Do not read this unless you have read 'Destiny's Call.' New update!
1. The Search for Hobbits

**Chapter One**

**The Search for Hobbits**

_"Cormamin niuve tenna'... ta Elea lle au'..."_ (My heart shall weep... until it sees thee again)  
  
_Arwen fell limp against Aragorn._

"_Namarie, Arwen_," _Legolas said quietly, tears running down his and Gimli's face as Aragorn's weeping echoed through the glade. "Quel esta." _(Rest well)

That had been the only thought in Aragorn's mind for over a day. As Legolas, him and Gimli pushed on, all he could think about was Arwen. He quickly brought his hand to his face to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill out. He couldn't continue grieving like this.

He quickly ran to catch up with Legolas and Gimli. For the past three days, they had been tracking the band of Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin. So far they had made good progress.

Aragorn dropped to the ground, his ear pressed against the bare rock, listening for any sounds or ground movement.

"Their pace has quickened," said Aragorn, suddenly. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Legolas turned to Gimli. "Come on, Gimli."

Gimli stops, breathing heavily. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli sped across the plains, looking for any sign of Merry and Pippin.

As they reached a rocky crag, Aragorn suddenly bent to the ground. He turned to Legolas, who now stood alongside him. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." In his hand he held Pippin's Elven broach.

Legolas's eyes shone with hope. "They may yet be alive."

Aragorn nodded. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

"Come, Gimli. We're gaining on them," Legolas called as he ran after Aragorn.

Gimli huffed and puffed as he ran. He yelled to Legolas, "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

They finally reached the end of the crag and came out into the open. They walked a few steps out into the open and looked around.

"Rohan. Home of the horse lords," Aragorn said as he looked around. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead to scout the terrain.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north-east," Legolas replied, seeing a cloud of dust in the distance. His eyes widened. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman!" Aragorn whispered, his face grim. He knew very well what awaited the Hobbits there. His face hardened. "But he will not turn us back."

They kept following the tracks, which were beginning to dissipate.

Gimli huffed and puffed as he ran. "Keep breathing! That's the key. Breathe."

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas commented to Aragorn as they ran.

When first light touched the few clouds in the dim sky, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had already started again. They made better progress now that they had rest and eaten.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said as he looked around. "Blood has been spilled this night."

As they stood there, they suddenly heard the whinnying of horses. Aragorn suddenly grabbed Legolas and Gimli and pulled them into the group of rocks. A few seconds later, a group of a hundred or so riders came galloping past. They sped down the grassy hill; spears in hand and shields on their arms. They had just passed when Aragorn stepped out into the open and called, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

With amazing skill they wheeled their steeds around and came charging back towards them. Soon Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found themselves in a ring of horsemen moving in a circle, behind them and down, round and round, and drawing inwards.

Suddenly the Riders halted. A round wall of spears was pointed towards them. One rode forward. He advanced until the point of his spear was pointed at Aragorn's chest.

"What business is an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. After a couple minutes of silence, he said with impatience, "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said to the man.

Handing his spear to a soldier, the man dismounted and approached Gimli. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.

Faster than the eye could see, Legolas drew, notched and aimed an arrow at the man. The Riders responded by drawing in closer with their spears.

"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas replied, with anger in his voice.

Aragorn quickly pushed Legolas's bow aside, turning to face the man.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," the man said as he removed his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn replied. "We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the man said.

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli interjected. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn said quietly.

We left none alive," the man replied. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Smoke could be seen rising in the distance, over several hills.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

The man nodded. "I am sorry." He let out a whistle. "Hasufel, Arod."

Two horses walked over to him, one a deep brown, the other a pure white.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," the man said. "Farewell."

The man mounted his horse and turned to Aragorn. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his men. "We ride north!"

The Rohirrim galloped away to the north. Aragorn mounted Hasufel and Legolas lifted Gimli onto the back of Arod; then mounted himself. They then rode towards the smoke.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found a pile of smouldering Orc bodies. A gruesome Orc-head was impaled on a stake. Aragorn and Legolas scanned the area, while Gimli dug through the pile with his axe.

Gimli suddenly turned to Aragorn. In his hand, he held a charred belt and sword sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said, grief evident in his voice.

"_Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath," _(May they find peace after death) Legolas whispered.

Aragorn kicked a stray helmet and fell to his knees with a scream of rage and sorrow. He lent his face on his clenched fists.

"We've failed them," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked closely at a patch of ground in front of him. He started to make out what had happened during the previous night's massacre.

"A hobbit lay here." He looked further. "And the other." He made out some strange markings in the grass. "They crawled. Their hands were bound."

He walked a couple feet and picked up some pieces of rope. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn continued to follow the marks on the ground. "They ran over here; they were followed."

"The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn suddenly stopped. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn!" Gimli muttered. "What madness drove them in there?"

* * *

Hope u liked it! Please review! I enjoy people's comments 


	2. Mithrandir and the Golden Hall

**Sorrry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Mithrandir and the Golden Hall**

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli quietly trudged through Fangorn Forest, trying to spot Merry and Pippin. Gimli examined a bush that was covered with a black substance. He took a drop off one of the leaves and tasted it.

"Yuck," Gimli said with disgust, spitting out the black substance. "Orc blood."

Legolas looked at Gimli and a slight smile showed on his lips. The three continued to walk through the forest, with Aragorn examining the ground.

Aragorn knelt down and examined something. "These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close in here," Gimli commented.

"This forest is old; very old. Full of memory…and anger," Legolas said, almost to himself.

The trees began to creak and sway. Gimli raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said to Aragorn.

Aragorn glanced over at Gimli, who had his axe aimed at a tree. "Gimli!"

Gimli looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn made a lowering motion with his hand. "Lower your axe!"

Gimli slowly lowered his axe.

Legolas looked around them; then suddenly walked off. _"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" _(Aragorn, something is out there)

Aragorn came up behind Legolas. _"Man cenich?"_ (What do you see?)

Legolas barely glanced over his shoulder. "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn straightened up. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He slowly put his hand on his sword hilt. Legolas ran his fingers along the feathers of an arrow. "We must be quick…"

"Yah!" Aragorn unsheathed his sword, as the three spun around.

Gimli threw a small axe; the white figure deflected it. Legolas let loose an arrow, but the arrow is also deflected. Aragorn's sword suddenly became scorching hot, and he dropped it.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the white figure said to them.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday," the white figure replied. "They met someone they did not except. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn challenged.

The strong, blinding white light faded to reveal…. Gandalf. The three were stunned.

"It cannot be…" Aragorn began.

Legolas knelt in front of Gandalf, as Gimli bowed.

"You fell…" Aragorn finished.

Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."

"Darkness took me; and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end; I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said, smiling.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf looked confused for a moment, then his face cleared. "Yes, that was they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey; that was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli said excitedly.

Gandalf looked at each of them in turn. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now; at the turn of the tide."

Legolas smiled.

"One stage of your journey is over; another begins," Gandalf told them as they walked back to the edge of the forest. "War has come to Rohan; we must ride to Edoras with all speed."

* * *

The group of four reached the edge of the forest, where the two horses from Rohan, Arod and Hasufel, were found. Gandalf let out a long whistle. A beautiful pure, white horse appeared across the plain and ran towards Gandalf.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said, with wonder.

"Shadowfax! He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said, as Shadowfax halted in front of him. Gandalf smiled and stroked Shadowfax affectionately.

They mounted their horses, and started to ride south, towards the capital of Rohan.

* * *

People ran through the Westfold village grabbing their belongings, some screaming as they caught sight of the army of wild men and Orcs charging the village.

"Eóthain, Eóthain. You take your sister, you'll go faster with just two," a woman, Mórwen said.

Eóthain and his sister, Freda, ran over to their mother, who held the reins of a horse in her hand.

"Papa says Eóthain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him," Freda said.

"Listen to me," Mórwen said. "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama," Eóthain said. Suddenly, Mórwen heard a noise behind her. She turned around.

A rider sitting on a tall, midnight black horse was standing there. The rider was dressed in a large, dark green cloak with a hood over the head, and a strange sword was strapped to the rider's back.

"What do you want?" Mórwen asked.

"I can help you," the rider replied. "I am heading to Edoras. If you wish, I will take the children with me, so that you can use the horse for yourself and some of your belongings."

"Oh yes, please!" Mórwen said. "Will you be able to take both of them?"

The rider nodded and dismounted. "It is no problem. I will be able to get there probably faster than them." The rider started to pick up Freda.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama," Freda said, starting to cry.

"Freda, I will find you there," Mórwen said; then sees the advancing army. "Quickly!"

The rider quickly picked Freda up and put her on the front of the horse; then mounted. The rider reached out and pulled Eóthain up behind them.

"How can I thank you?" Mórwen said.

"It's no trouble. I'm glad to help," the rider said, and removed the hood. Mórwen stared in astonishment. The rider was a young woman with brown hair and eyes. The young woman smiled, kicked her horse and rode off.

"Go child," Mórwen whispered, as they rode off.

Screaming, the wild men and Orcs overran the village, killing the people and burning the houses. Eóthain, Freda and the young woman stopped at the crest of a hill and looked back; then rode on.

* * *

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli halted their horses, as they caught sight of a large city set upon a hill.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He glanced at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They rode towards the city. As they reached the gate of Edoras, a flag fell to the ground near Aragorn, who glanced at it before riding through the gate. All the villagers were dressed in black, and watched the riders forlornly as they rode through the city.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered, looking at the people.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked up the stairs to the Golden Hall, and were greeted by a man and some guards.

"Ah," Gandalf said cheerfully, upon seeing the man.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the man, Hama said. "By order of…Wormtongue Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to Aragorn. The three removed their weapons and handed them to the guards. When they were done, Gandalf turned back to Hama.

"Your staff," Hama said.

"Hm?" Gandalf asked. "Oh! You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Hama nodded and led them to the hall. Gandalf winked at Aragorn, who smiled as Legolas gave Gandalf his arm for support. They walked into the hall. As they approached the throne, Gandalf saw Wormtongue sitting next to Théoden.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," Wormtongue whispered to the king. "He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said.

"He is not welcome," Wormtongue said.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden said feebly. Aragorn and Legolas noticed some men hiding in the shadows.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue said; then stood. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill-news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf thundered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm." He raised his staff in front of Wormtongue.

"His staff!" Wormtongue said, anxiously. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Wormtongue's lackeys charged towards Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli intervened and knocked them back.

"Théoden! Son of Théngel," Gandalf said. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli said, placing his foot on Wormtongue's back.

Gandalf approached Théoden, who stared at the floor. "Hearken to me!"

Théoden looked at Gandalf, his face sickly and wrinkled.

"I release you…from this spell," Gandalf said, closing his eyes.

Théoden began to laugh. Strangely, his voice resembled that of Saruman's. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw off his grey cloak in a flash. Light shone on his white robes and blinded Théoden. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said, pointing his staff.

Eówyn rushed into the room. Seeing the confrontation, she ran towards Théoden, but Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait," Aragorn said.

"If I go, Théoden dies," the voice of Saruman said.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf said. "You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf said. "HA!"

Théoden fell back in his chair, and Eówyn rushed to help him. Slowly, the wrinkles and old age faded from his face, and his eyes cleared.

"I know your face," Théoden said. "Eówyn. Eówyn." He looked around. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said, with a smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said, standing up carefully.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Hama brought Théoden his sword, his face proud. Théoden slowly pulled it from its scabbard. He stood taller, and looked around. His eyes landed on Wormtongue, who shuddered.

* * *

Hama and another soldier threw Wormtongue out of the hall and down the steps. Wormtongue grunted and groaned in pain. Théoden followed behind, his sword drawn.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Wormtongue said, crawling backwards.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden roared at him.

"Send me not from your side," Wormtongue pleaded.

Théoden lifted his sword in the air, ready to kill Wormtongue. As he brought the sword down, Aragorn ran and stayed his hand.

"No, my lord! Let him go," Aragorn said. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Wormtongue scrambled to his feet and ran toward the gates, pushing aside bystanders. "Get out of my way!"

"Hail! Théoden King!" a villager yelled. The people knelt before their king, as Aragorn slowly knelt as well. Théoden acknowledged them before turning and looking at those around him.

"Where is Théodred?" Théoden asked. "Where is my son?"

* * *

There it is. Please R/R! Next chapter will be up asap. School is hell right now. 


	3. Author Note At Last

Alright, yeah; I know that I have left this story for freaking ages. My apologies. I have been getting the last couple reviews, but until today, I couldn't actually get onto the site. My 'precious' internet wouldn't load it. I am, however, happy to say that I will come back to this story; since I now have a lot more free time on my hands, I shall fish out the files of the story and get back to work on it. Again, I can't guarantee the exact date that the next chapter will be up. But I can tell you that it will not be more than a couple weeks. Thanks to those who have continued to read the story, and the one before it. The note from the first one does still stand. I am revising the first story, and it will be re-posted, in new style and it will be better, and much more interesting.

Thanks

TombRaiderX


End file.
